Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch substrate and, in particular, to a touch substrate with a higher sensing sensitivity.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, touch control technique has been widely applied to various electronic devices. Because the user can execute the functions by just touching the display image displayed by the touch display device, the operational complexity is largely reduced and the touch display device is thus getting more and more popular to the consumers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional touch substrate 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the touch substrate 1 includes a touch sensing structure electrically connected to a touch control circuit board. The touch sensing structure generally includes a plurality of driving electrodes 12 (so-called Tx) and a plurality of sensing electrodes 13 (so-called Rx) which are both disposed on a substrate 11. The touch sensing structure can generate the touch signal when touched by the user, and then the touch signal will be sent to the touch control circuit board and thereby a corresponding control operation can be generated.
However, the driving electrodes 12 and sensing electrodes 13 of the conventional touch substrate 1 are shaped like a diamond and therefore will be limited in their sensing paths and ranges (such as less sensible area). As a result, the sensing sensitivity of the touch substrate 1 will be diminished.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a touch substrate which is configured with a higher sensing sensitivity.